Dispensers with wet or pre-moistened towels (also referred to as towelettes or wipes) have become common for a variety of uses ranging from personal hygiene (e.g., baby wipes) to cleaning and sanitizing (e.g., in an office, bathroom, kitchen or automobile). These dispensers maintain the moisture content of the wet towels while allowing individual wet towels to be conveniently dispensed. One example of such a dispenser is disclosed in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,002, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the wet towels provide a cleaning and sanitizing capability not provided by dry towels, there is often a need to use dry towels together with wet towels. For example, dry towels may be used to dry a surface after the surface has been cleaned with a wet towel. To satisfy this need, dispensers have been designed to hold and dispense both wet towels and dry towels. Examples of such dispensers are disclosed in greater detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,189,730 and 5,803,249 and U.S. patent application Publication Nos. 20010019064 and 20010035416, which are incorporated herein by reference. The existing wet and dry towel dispensers, however, do not provide the wet and dry towels in a convenient package that can easily be packed or stored (e.g., in a diaper bag or in a drink holder of an automobile).
Accordingly, there is a need for a wet and dry towel dispenser in which the wet towels and dry towels are arranged more efficiently in a more convenient container.